Genie Fun
by Major144
Summary: While Aladdin is out battle evil with the gang. Jasmine is at the palace alone, when Genie's girlfriend Eden stops by for a visit. A bunch of crazy things happen, when Eden gives Jasmine three wishes.
1. Chapter 1 Go Visit

Genie Fun

Chapter 1 Go Visit

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin this is just a story for fun.

Aladdin rode on Carpet through the desert with Abu sitting on his shoulder and Genie and Iago flying close behind them. The group of heroes were making their way to the Land of the Black Sands to deal with Mozenrath. The evil sorcery had apparently been sending a large monster out to attack traveling merchants. Aladdin and the others had set out to stop him.

"Man why do we keep coming back here? This is obviously some kind of trap set by Mozenrath! Every time we come here he attacks us with a monsters or shoots magic at us!" Complained Iago.

"Well we can't just let him terrorize people and besides you didn't have to come." Said Aladdin.

"You know I always question why I go on these adventures with you guys. I don't want to go yet I somehow ended going with you." Said Iago.

"That is life's many mysterious. Much like finding your soulmate and be apart." Said Genie with a longing look in his eyes as he thought about Eden.

Aladdin was fixing to suggest that Genie go visit Eden, when suddenly a bolt of magical lighting flew by them just barely missing them. Everybody looked down to see Mozenrath grinning up at the group with Xerxes by his side.

"Welcome Aladdin so glade to see you. Now I can have my new pet destroy you!" Laughed Mozenrath as Aladdin and his group landed on the ground to face him.

"Bring it on Mozenrath!" Said Aladdin.

"Oh I most certainly will." Said Mozenrath as he snapped his fingers.

A sand dune exploded revealing a massive lizard like creature that charged towards the heroes.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Jasmine. This monster looks extremely dangerous." Thought Aladdin.

In Agrabah Dhandi and Eden were hanging around in the little market stall that served as their home. Dhandi noticed that Eden had a longing look in her eyes. Dhandi knew that Dhandi was thinking about Genie. The little orphan girl felt bad about accidentally wishing for the two of them to always be together. Eden was ok with it and held nothing against Dhandi.

Dhandi knew what would cheer Eden up.

"Hey Eden you to go see how Genie and the others are doing at the palace?" Asked Dhandi.

"Sure that would be swell." Said Eden excitedly.

Dhandi picked Eden's lamp as Eden transformed into a plane and took off towards the palace.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Wishes

Genie Fun

Chapter 2 Wishes

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin this is just a story for fun.

Jasmine was hanging around the royal garden, when she heard a loud nose. She looked up to see Eden and Dhandi come flying in.

"You have now arrived at the palace. Thank you for flying air Eden." Said Eden as she landed on the ground.

Dhandi jumped off of Eden as she transformed back into her normal form.

"Hello Eden. Hello Dhandi." Greeted Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine." Greeted Dhandi.

"Hey princess. Is Genie around?" Said Eden as she looked around.

"Sorry Eden, Genie and the others went to go deal with Mozenrath in the Black Sands, but don't worry I'm sure they'll be back soon." Said Jasmine.

Eden looked a little disappointed, but then, her face lightened up.

"Hey Dhandi hand my lamp over to Jasmine for a second." Said Eden.

Dhandi handed the lamp over to Jasmine.

"Congratulations, you get three wishes!" Exclaimed Eden as some magic fireworks went off behind her.

"Well...this is unexpected." Said Jasmine in surprise.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Said Eden.

"Ok. I'm in." Said Jasmine.

"I'm going to go explore the palace, I'll rub the lamp if I need you." Said Dhandi as she took Eden's lamp and wondered off.

"So what should the first wish be?" Said Eden as, she studied Jasmine. "You know your awfully thin. Lets wish you up some food! No wait that's just plane boring...we should have a eating contest!"

Jasmine looked at Eden confused, then her stomach let out a growl. Eden let out a chuckle as Jasmine blushed with embarrassment.

"Ok I wish to have an eating contest." Said Jasmine.

"One large load of food coming up!" Said Eden as she changed into a chef outfit and started to cook a ton of food which she placed on a long table. "Lets dig in!" She said as she turned back into her normal clothes.

"Alright. Lets do this." Said Jasmine as she took a seat and grabbed a fork.

"Go!" Said Eden as she took a seat and grabbed a fork.

The two women started to start eating food as fast as they could. The two of them shoved several different types of foot into their mouths and swallowed it down. Faster and faster the two of them went making their bellies expand greatly. Soon there was nothing left, but a tiny cake. Eden make a stab for it, but Jasmine reached it first and stuffed it into her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.

GULP!

"Looks like you win." Said Eden.

Jasmine smiled in triumph. There was a loud gurgling sound from Jasmine's belly and she released a loud burp.

"Bbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrppppp!" Burped Jasmine.

"Excuses me!" Said Jasmine with embarrassment.

"That was nothing. Watch this!" Said Eden as she took a deep breath and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Eden.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppp!" Burped Jasmine.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!" Burped Eden.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Jasmine.

"Whew! Good one! I can't beat that." Said Eden.

"So what now? Should I just wish this belly fat away?" Asked Jasmine.

"You could, but that would be to ordinary. Lets wish for muscles!" Said Eden.

"Ok I wish for muscles." Said Jasmine.

Eden snapped her fingers and Jasmine's fat turned into apps. Jasmine flexed her new apps, she resembled an Amazon warrior with her muscles.

"Lets put those muscles to the test." Said Eden as she transformed into a body builder with shorts and a sweatband.

A table appeared and the two of them placed their elbows on it. The two muscular women began to arm wrestle. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they pushed against one another with all their might. Finally Eden managed to slam Jasmine's arm to the table.

"I'm the champion!" Cheered Eden in victory.

"So that's two wishes. What should my last wish be? Oh I know I wish Aladdin and the others were here." Said Jasmine.

"Sounds like a good wish to me." Said Eden as she snapped her fingers.

In the Black Sands Aladdin and his group had ended up on top of Mozenrath's monster. Aladdin, Carpet, Iago, and Abu were hanging onto the monster's back, while Genie dressed as a construction worker banged on the creatures back with a jackhammer. The monster bucked around angrily trying to shake the heroes off.

"I wish we were home!" Cried Iago.

At that moment the heroes along with the monster became enveloped in a flash of light before vanishing in a flash leaving a confused Mozenrath and Xerxes behind.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Marriage

Genie Fun

Chapter 3 Genie Marriage

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin this is just a story for fun.

Jasmine and Eden were both surprised and shocked to see that Aladdin and the gang had returned along with a large lizard like monster.

"Were home!" Gasped Iago.

"Well this is a problem!" Said Eden.

Aladdin and the others leaped from the monster as it angrily roared and gave chase. Genie and Eden greeted one another.

"I see your still fighting evil." Said Eden.

"Yep were are. Lets deal with old scale for brains and the will catch up." Said Genie.

"Sounds good to me." Said Eden.

Genie transformed into a Matador and shook his cape at the monster.

"Toro! Toro!" Shouted Genie.

The monster charged forward and Genie moved his cape out of the way revealing a large anvil, which the monster crashed into stunning itself. Eden snapped her fingers and a giant slingshot appeared. Genie became bigger, grabbed the monster, and loaded him up into the slingshot.

"Fire!" Shouted Eden, who was now dressed as an army solider.

The slingshot fired sending the monster flying to the Land of the Black Sand. Mozenrath and Xerxes were still looking around trying to figure out where everyone went, when the monster slammed into a dune burying the two of them in a pile of sand. The two dug themselves out spitting out sand and cursing.

"Yes direct hit!" Said Genie as he looked through some binoculars.

Genie then turned his attention to Eden. The two smiled at one another and shared a kiss. Dhandi came out of the palace.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just a little monster problem. No big deal." Said Eden.

"You know it my be just the adrenaline talking, but you want to get married?" Said Genie.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Eden.

"Oh boy!" Said Genie as the top of his head popped open and fireworks shot out, before he put on a white tux.

Eden changed into a white wedding dress. Genie created a copy of himself dressed as a priest.

"Do you Genie take Eden to be your wife?" Asked the Genie copy.

"I do." Said Genie.

"And do you Eden take Genie to be your husband?" Asked the copy Genie.

"I do." Said Eden.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss." Said the copy Genie before he vanished.

Genie and Eden kissed and everybody cheered. Eden gave Aladdin three wishes and he used one to wish Eden free from her lamp. Dhandi received an invite to come live in the palace and she excepted it, so now Genie and Eden could live together now and everybody was happy.

The End.


End file.
